ValdyggeryFletcherieGanith Drabbles
by FiFiZeeeFlowertot
Summary: You'll see...   Original was deleted because chapters were deleting themselves...
1. Chapter 1 Valduggery

Valkduggery – Please review! :D

Valkyrie was watching the wave's crash against the sharp rocks, she remembered when she had dived off this cliff and lead a group of infected into the sea she barley made it out.

She felt a splash hit her dark hair; she ignored the pattering of rain.

Each drop of water was like each tear she had shed that day, she felt the rain on her hand fall heavier, she looked into the night sky and saw the dark grey/blue clouds covering over the glow of the moon and the twinkle of the night stars.

The moon was soon covered by a large dark cloud. The remains of it was that small rebellious glow that was fighting its way through the clouds.

It reminded her of her self; a large peace of the puzzle, which always struggled to keep up. She felt the liquid in her eyes build up. She tried to hold it in by blinking, but she failed, a tear the size of the raindrops that were falling trickled its way down her cheek its journey to reach the edge of her chin had begun. She whipped it away as it had reached her cheek, and shook her head. Her hair fell from behind her ear and landed in front of her eye, she gave off a sigh and stood up, she allowed her gaze to be taken away back to the rocks.

The beach was becoming visible again, it was morning. About 3am.

She jumped down closer to the beach and sat down on the damp rock, she looked into the sky as she felt that last drop of rain splash on her hand, and the clouds were slowly clearing to show the dim morning sky.

H flattened her body against the rock, her clothes reflecting the water from sinking in, he hair became damp though, the peace of hair that had once had a spot over her eye had fallen back, shielding her ear.

She closed her eyes and felt a slight breeze, she allowed it to carry her here hair, it swooped and the peace landed over her eye again.

A shadow had emerged, and a thin finger placed on her, removing the hair from her eye.

She opened her eyes to see a tall man wearing a smart outfit and a hat with black gloves on leaning over her.

She rolled out of his grasp and sat on the sand, leaning on the rock, refusing to remove her gaze from the see again.

The shadow hovered over her again. She tried to ignore it but felt a small rebellious tear begin to escape from her eye. She blinked to pull it back but she released more of them, she sighed loudly as the man sat next to her and put his arm over her shoulders, his other one supporting his body. She crawled away from the rock and went for his comforting hug, as the tear dropped from her chin falling into the sand, to become part of the rain on day.

The man put his head over hers as she snuggled into him, his cold jacket, for her, it was warm and inviting.

_He was more than her friend, her partner or her mentor. He was hers. _

He swung her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her.

"_Never leave my side." _ She whispered.

"_I never want to."_ He replied in a velvet calm voice.

He helped her to her feet and she clung to him like a scared child to her mum.

She looked up to his face, his white bony face.

She leaned forward slowly moving her arms around his neck, his hands moved around her waist as he leaned in to.

As her warm lips touched his cold bone, she _knew_ he was the one.

"_I l_ove you Valkyrie, and I always will."

She didn't respond just enjoyed the moment.

_He was hers. _


	2. Chapter 2 Awkward1

**More, please review it makes me feel special… Plus I have no life and like reading XD Here's another random drabble… This one is inspired by the first thing I read on here to do with skulduggery, it made me laugh :] But I added more to it. This has no link what so ever to the other story, just a random scribble… Kinda drags on though . :D Reviewwww =]**

Fletcherie? :O

Skulduggery had just dropped Valkyrie off at Gordon's estate, she was 18 soon but she spent most of her time sorting out the rooms in the house so they were to her liking, she wasn't going to change ALL the rooms, just the room she'll be staying in and maybe the living room and kitchen.

She also didn't have the keys to her house and her parents had gone out with the reflection, and she stunk worse than a skunk (Hey, that rhymes) so now she needs a shower,

_Thanks GOD Skulduggery can't smell anything._ She thought whilst searching for a towel, Gordon was rubbish at keeping the necessities in plain view, but he was also rubbish at hiding so it wasn't that hard to find a towel, and her old toy. And her leap-frog playtime laptop, and her mothers brooch, and skulduggery's old glasses.

She waddled into the bathroom hanging the towel on the door handle. She turned on the water and felt it repeatedly until she was pleased with the temperature. The sound of the water made her need a pee so she did that, once she had done so she removed her top and pants, the ones made by _Ghastly Bespoke_ and took off her socks and shoes, her feet were happy with the comfort received from the toilet rug.

*_*Meanwhile*_*

"Hey Val?" Came a voice from the front door, there was no response.

"Val?" He yelled a bit louder… Still nothing.

He pictured what her kitchen looked like and popped in within a second, he searched the area and couldn't see her, but he saw the fridge that was good enough for him, he raided it trying to find some beer or something, she didn't have any.

"Damn you Val!" Fletcher shrieked a bit too high for his liking.

He continued searching the house.

He looked in the room she was going to claim at her and saw that it had neatly laid clothes put across a nicely made bed.

He walked in and examined the clothes, a black plain top with a dark red love heart in the middle, and tight skinny jeans to go with.

To the side of the top was a black and red bra, size **'c'**, a grin crossed his face. The bra came with matching French knickers. Fletcher giggled and walked out of her room.

(I know it's not hers yet, but I'm still referring to it as that so there!)

He heard the sound of running water then a small 'Uh' sound he walked into the bathroom and….

-Joinded!- (I know its spelt wrong)

"FLETCHER!" Val shrieked, searching for something to cover herself up with. He found her 'work' pants and covered her breasts and attempted to cover her other area with one of the legs.

Fletcher was staring, his jaw dropped down with a large grin across it.

Val threw water at him and he snapped out of it, she had the towel around her now.

"Fletcher, you don't just walk in on people!"

"C-can we talk?"

"Now?"

"Well, ummm, that would be nice for me…"

Val slapped him across the face.

"OW!"

"You deserved it."

"Yeah, you're probably right… But OW! Some b***h slap"

"Fletcher" Val put on her most innocent voice.

"Yeah?"

"GO!"

"I'll be downstairs."

With that Fletcher glanced at her breasts once more and walked out, Val slammed the door closed behind him and walked into the shower.

When she got out she whipped the water remains off her and flung it into the bath.

She walked into her room fast and sat on the bed. She gave off a sigh and looked at her clothes; her bra was on top of her top, she frowned realising she left it next to her top. Fletcher had been here.

She needed to pay him back somehow. She had an idea but she would do that later.

She got her clothes on and some black socks and shoes for her feet and packed her 'work clothes' for when she went home.

"Val!" Fletcher leaped up from the chair he was sitting on and opened his arms for a hug.

"Why did you go in my room?"

"What makes you say I went in your room?"

"My clothes had moved from there original place." She frowned

"Oh yeah, I like your size by the way, I'm surprised your still single."

"You're asking for a punch."

"You're probably right."

Val went to get a snack from the kitchen, but before she could Fletcher popped in front of her, gripping her tightly in a hug.

He gripped her tightly so her breasts would be against his chest.

She lit a flame in her hand and held it near his skin, when he caught on her immediately teleported away, well into the kitchen.

"Fletcher, is there something you want?" Val asked tilting her head.

"Well…. What do you think of me?"

Val took a look of shock but shock her head, she flicked her hand the side and Fletcher was instantly moved from in front of the fridge.

"What do you mean?" She said getting some apple juice.

"What do you think of me in general?"

"Besides the fact that you're a big perv?"

"Well yeah, let's pass that area."

"Well, you're arrogant; self obsessed and need a girlfriend. But other than that I'd say you're OK."

"Well…"

"Well?"

"What if _you_ were my girlfriend?"

She froze and stared at him. Was he being serious? Did he actually want to go out with her?

"Ummm…." She put her juice down and walked back into the living room.

"Ummm?" Fletcher responded trying to get her attention again.

"I haven't considered it."

"You haven't considered dating me? I am the best person you'll ever meet!"

"Ok, now you sound like Skulduggery."

"I hope not."

She gave off a laugh and sat down on and turned the TV on.

-A few hours later… It's about 7.00pm –

They had sat there watching t.v for the past few hours, 7 times Fletcher had tried to pull a move until eventually Val was sitting on the floor.

He was about to say something when Tanith burst in singing gives you hell –All American rejects.

"Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself, where'd it all go wrong? But the list goes on and on!"

"When you see my face hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell!" Val responded, Fletcher sat there puzzled.

"Hey, wanna go out? Me, you, Fletch, and Ghastly?"

"Sure why not. What we doing?"

"Clubbing"

"Now I see why Skull isn't coming."

Fletcher sniggered and teleported to Ghastlys.

Val and Tanith had spent until 8 getting ready.

Val wore denim short shorts and a white tank top. With black shoes.

Tanith wore a black tank top and Dark green shorts.

Both tank tops were extremely tight, increasing the appearance of their breast sizes.

Val called Fletcher and Fletcher and Ghastly had met them outside Gordon's estate. Val had already got the reflection to cover for her at home so it was OK.

When Ghastly saw Tanith he immediately couldn't stop staring. Fletcher held Val's hand and the teleported to the back of a night club.

Ghastly had bought Tanith a few drinks and it wasn't to long until she was tipsy and Ghastly was dancing with her to the music. He was wearing his disguise so he looked sort-of normal, Fletcher had been buying Val 1 or 2 drinks so she wasn't tipsy but she was close to it. He hadn't gelled his hair so it gave off a 'fit emo' style. Val liked that style.

"Wanna dance?" Fletcher asked Val as she finished her second drink.

"Sure." She accepted Fletchers hand that he offered and they went onto the floor waiting for the next song. The song that played was 'Girl at the rock show –Blink 182' Val loved this song and began dancing immediately, Fletcher joined her, after a few minutes the song slowed and the DJ announced that he was going to slow things down for the couples. Val hadn't noticed and was sitting on the floor singing a telly-tubbies remix.

"I hate you, you hate me, we're a bahad family… 50 bullets to the head, sorry kids but Lala's dead… Lala died, Dipsey cried, Po committed suicide, Tinky-Winky crashed a plane… The telly-tubbies are insane!" (IgglePiggleScaresMe came up with it, I robbed it from her! ) She had drunk a bit more in between the songs. So now she was drunk.

"Knock, Knock, knocking on heavens dooooor" came a voice from the speaker.

She sat up and Fletcher offered a dance again, she accepted.

She slowly swayed her keeping his hand on her upper back, then slowly lowered it to her lower back /upper bum, and twirled her, Val giggled and spun back into him, he had her in a position as if he was cradling her. He spun her around again and held her close.

He looked over and saw Tanith and Ghastly dancing, well it was Ghastly trying to hold Tanith up, and Tanith… being Tanith.

He dipped Val down as the guitar solo hit; he swung her to the side as she giggled. Her black hair swerved around under her, nearly on the floor. As the vocals came back in, Fletcher swooped her up and spun her back out, when she returned he was cradling her again.

"You're light on your feet." He whispered.

"You're better than I thought."

He spun her out and let her come in close, towards the end of the song Fletcher spoke.

"Val…"

"Yeah?" She said enjoying the swaying.

"I love you."

She giggled and looked at him, still swaying.

He leaned in to kiss her, she lent forward and their lips made contact, her lips tasted of cherry and what ever she had been drinking.

"Oh-Wo-oh-yeeeee-EE-yeaaaaahhhh" came the voice from the song.

They broke their lips apart and Val giggled.

Ghastly approached with Tanith clinging to his foot.

"Fletch… She isn't gonna let go of my leg, and I can't carry her all the way home, can you help?"

Fletcher laughed and they walked towards the back of the pub, Tanith and Ghastly attracting more attention then needed.

Fletcher grabbed Val's hand and help Ghastlys arm, within seconds they were outside Ghastlys shop, then they were inside Val's bedroom.

Fletcher grabbed Val by the waist and began to kiss her; she began giggling like mad and sat on the floor.

"Now you're being awkward." He said kneeling down to her height.

She poked his forehead… "POKED!" She scrambled to her feet but slipped and fell on the bed.

Fletcher laughed and sat next to her, staring at her breasts, although Val was drunk she still knew what she was doing and slapped him.

"Ouch." He frowned.

"Hehehehehe" He realised that she was in a giggly mood and tickled her until she kicked him off.

He rolled on his back and then walked towards the door.

"Don't go!" She pouted.

"What shall I do here?"

**(A bit of M here…)**

She giggled madly again then poked his belly and sat on the floor. He came over to her and picked her up. He placed her on the bed and she fell back, he could see her black bra escaping through her top.

He lied next to her and popped underneath her so she was lying on him. She sat up and looked at him. He began to kiss her and she let him.

He pulled her top up and broke the kiss for a second to remove the top, and then they were at it again.

He pulled her arms out of her bra and lowered it around her waist.

There was a knock on the door and Skulduggery barged in, seeing the edges of Val's breasts and Fletcher underneath her.

_Muwahahahahahahahaha Now it's over… You can go back to your life… ONLY after reviewing or I shall send my kitten to eat you!_

_I might come up with a part two, only after I read the heart warming commented you will leave :D _

_~FiFi ~ - ~~~~~~It's a cool line thing :]_


	3. Chapter 3 Awkward2

**OMG PIE! ;D Heyy, I decided to do a carry on after reading your lovely comments. Gosh, I hate Microsoft Word… It doesn't know anything.**

**-Enjoy….**

**(**_The next morning)_

The morning sun rose from between the blinds, her head felt like it was being beaten with a club, or a cleaver was repeatedly hitting her. She sighed and rose from her bed.

"Coffee." Val muttered grabbing her night gown, hiding the little clothes she had on, she barley remembered what had happened last night, she just remembered swaying with Fletcher, then being dipped…

"Morning." Skulduggery said, boiling the kettle.

"Urgh… Hey, what are you doing here?" She said scratching her head and yawning.

"Well, it seems like you should be answering my question."

"Wha?" She said grabbing a cup and pouring the boiled water into it.

"Why were you…"

She groaned in pain.

"Val?"

"Urgh."

"Are you OK?"

"Urgh…"

Each 'urgh' got weaker.

"Val maybe you should go back to bed…"

Her hands dropped her head and she toppled onto the table.

"VAL!" Skulduggery leaped for her, holding her up. Her eyes were closed and her heart beat was low.

He called Tanith and said to meet him at Kenspeckles.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" He said grabbing the teenager away from him and carrying her into the infirmary.

After a while Kespeckle came out giving Skulduggery a dirty look.

"She's out cold."

"Well, I'd be darned, I never thought…"

"Yes we know you have no other form of comedy so you have stooped to sarcasm but do you know why she was out cold?"

"Well… No."

"Hang over."

"That explains it!"

"Explains what?"

"Oh nothing."

"Tell me!"

"You'd blame me."

"WHAT DID SHE DO?" He roared.

"What did who do?" Valkyrie said waddling out of the infirmary.

"Val."

"Yeah?"

"Lets take you home."

"VAL!" Tanith yelled running across the ceiling.

"Tan!" Val muttered.

"What happened?"

"I dunno."

"Oh, same."

"Val, I need to talk to you… alone." Skulduggery said, fixing his disguise and gesturing for the door.

"Okay…" She sighed, following him out.

On the way to the estate Val cuffed her head again.

"Are you OK?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Not a clue, hang-over I think."

"You _think?" _

"Oh, ha-ha." She said sarcastically.

"Do you _think _you remember anything that happened last night?"

"Nope."

"Nothing…"

"I do remember Fletcher swaying me around the dipping me down and…"

"And?"

"Well… He kissed me."

"Oh."

"You ok?"

"Fine, it's you I'm concerned about." He pulled the car up and helped her into the house.

"So… what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Last night."

"Oh God, what did I do?"

"Well…"

"Well?"

"Are you sure?"

"JUST TELL ME!"

"OK, calm down." He sighed and sat next to her.

"Well, I came over to make sure you were OK, but nobody was there, I figured you had gone out and stayed upstairs, I was meditating when I heard what sounded like a drunken rabbit on a giggle fit."

"Oh god."

"I knocked on your door…"

"Yeah…" She said going a bit red. When she was drunk she _KNEW _ that she had no control over what she did, and the things she did were unthinkable.

"I walked in and saw…"

"You saw?"

"Ok, to put it simply…." He frowned, if he could he would've.

"You were sat on top of Fletcher, your bra was around your waist and your top off, he was kissing you and looking slightly red when I walked in, when I did he teleported away and you went into a giggle fit."

"Well…"

"Yep."

"Nice to know."

"Indeed…"

"So…"

"Ummm…."

"What did you see?"

"Huh?"

"On me… You said my bra was around my waist… did you see anything…?"

"Well, ummm…"

"Skull… What happened _after _Fletcher left?"

"Well… ummm…."

Val was bright red, and she was drinking her coffee again.

"Ummm?"

He sighed loudly.

"You began rolling on the bed in a giggle fit, you wouldn't pull your bra up, and refused to sleep."

"So… You saw my breasts…"

"Well… Ummm…. Yes…"

I don't think there is a colour to describe how red she was… Let's call it reeged… Yes reeged, that what colour she was. A very, very, very bright red.

Skulduggery was looking at the floor fidgeting. He felt awkward too."

"So…" She began.

"I think I'm going to go now…" He began to walk towards the door.

She followed him until she caught up and pulled him to a stop.

"Umm…." She was still reeged.

He sighed and looked at her.

"Did you like what you saw?"

Now she was worse than reeged.

**Well, there you go. Ha, ha, I had fun writing that xD Urgh, Microsoft are stupid…. Anyway… REVIEWS! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4 Intrusion

**Heyy, Wow… I have waaay too much spare time. So…. Yeah… Reaaaddd… Not sure were this one is going but oh well. I am bored and it's nearly 9pm so …. I'ma' type stuffs now.**

Valkyrie had been in an argument with Skulduggery. But it wasn't any old argument, this argument may have effected they're relationship. Val had to go to school today as he did not pick her up. She was going to call him after school… If she could.

"Okay everybody quiet!" The teacher announced, placing his books and folders onto the desk and looking at his class.

"We have a new student today…"

Everybody looked around the class.

"Please give a happy face for David Dusk."

Everybody stood up and clapped as the new student walked in.

Val looked at him in astonishment.

She wasn't calling Skull after school. She was calling him the minute class ended.

"David, why don't you find a seat?"

He approached Val and sat next to her.

She frowned.

"Hiya, Stephanie." He whispered.

Dusks scar had vanished and he looked about her age maybe older, they must have found some body like Kenspeckle.

At the end of the lesson she rushed out of class and into the wide corridor.

Dusk… I mean David, grabbed her shoulder and spun her around, pinning her against the wall.

"_I know who you are. And they're coming, you cannot stop us! I am going to make school HELL for you!" _he let her go and walked away.

She ran into the girls toilets and pulled out her phone.

"Skull… Pick up…" She mumbled. "_Hello, you have reached O2 Voice mail service, to leave a message please…" _Val hung up.

"Urgh… Wait Tanith. She can be my 'aunt'.

"Brrrrinnngggg."

"Hello? Val aren't you at school?"

"Dusk is in my school!" She gasped.

"WHAT?" Tanith shrieked down the phone.

"He is in my school, he sits next to me in class and—"

The bell went.

"Tanith, get me out of school!"

"I can't… You need to protect the students. I'll get Skulduggery to watch.

"He won't!"

"Why?"

"Long story, but I need you, and Fletcher. NOW, Fletcher can blend in. I have to go to class now."

"OK, he can't harm you in _public_ so stay in plain view."

"Will do, bye."

Val hung up and went to lesson.

"Miss Edgley, you're late."

"Sorry sir."

She shuffled to her seat next to Dusk.

"Hi."

She ignored him.

*-**After a while**-*

"So, the square route of Pie is?"

"3.14 and lots of other digits."

"Now, do some independent work, I'm not going to help you. If you're stuck ask your partner. Work in two's."

Dusk immediately turned to Stephanie.

"I don't get math." He whispered.

"Good, I can watch you fail at something. What ever you're doing here, do not hurt anybody, you can't use magic here either so neh!"

"Can you at least explain it to me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Shhh!"

"Okay snappy!"

There was a sound, then something crumbling.

"He's here." Dusk murmured.

"Oh no."

The class stood up and rushed to the teacher when the wall began to crumble, David and Steph stood there, watching, David with a grin on his face and Steph with a look of horror.

She whipped out her phone and text Tanith.

Her phone rang straight away.

"Tanith?" She whispered.

"Val, S-S-SANGUINE!"

Tanith hung up and Val watched the blonde man climb through the wall. His glasses on nicely.

"DAD!" Dusk yelled running to hug him.

"David, how nice. Looks like you made a li'l friend, let's give her a ride home."

"I'm not going anywhere with you two!"

"Awww, Steph, you know my dad well, you can trust him."

"NO!" She snapped.

"My uncle is going to come here and take me home, or aunt, I don't need your dad's assistance."

"Steph…"

"Get away from the girl!" The teacher said, grabbing her back by the shoulder, the children were in the next class.

"I'm sorry?" Sanguine said, tilting his head forward.

"Y-You heard me."

"Sir…"

"Stay out of this Steph!"

"I don't think you have treated me with respect."

"Y-You haven't been nice to Steph, leave her alone. And David is not allowed to leave school."

"Excuse me."

"David, you can't go. I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait another hour like the rest of us." You could hear the fear in his voice.

"Look, I've tried to be nice an' all. But you're just plain rude you are."

"I am doing my job."

"Look, I'm going to take 'Steph' and David here, and ya'll gonna pretend non of this has ever happened."

"Steph run."

"No… He can't hurt you."

"Can't I?" He swung a kick and hit the Teacher in the ribs. He bellowed and fell over landing awkwardly on a table.

Val was shocked, Dusk grabbed her arms, but she kicked him back and he fell into a table.

"This goes against everything!"

"Do I care darlin'?" He swung for her but she ducked and he hit Dusk in his jaw.

"OUCH!" He roared.

Val pulled out her phone and rang Tanith.

She sprinted for the corridor and pulled the fire alarm.

"Tanith?"

"Yeah?"

"Get here NOW!" She hung up and avoided a punch from Sanguine; she rolled under his legs and pulled one down.

He tumbled under her and she went to kick Dusk in the face.

He grabbed her foot and flung her away. His scar re-forming and his height coming back.

"Dusk, you know like you love me?" Val tried.

"Nope!" He punched her in the jaw and she felt her gum bleeding.

There was a small flash in between Val and the teacher and Fletcher and Tanith appeared.

Tanith already had her sword out and was charging at Sanguine.

He dodged one cut but she sliced his hand the second swing.

"OUCH!" He screamed, "Ya' know, ya'll getting on my nerves now!"

"Don't worry, you'll get over it." She swung again, but he rolled out of the way, beckoning Dusk to help him, but he was thirsty for Val's blood.

He lunged for her but Fletcher popped her out of the way, he re-appeared by the side of the Teacher with Val.

"Thanks, fancy doing that to dusk but from really high up?"

"I'll try…"

"I'll help!"

She swung her arm to Dusk but he caught it, she re-bounded with a kick, catching him in the chest.

He shrieked and Fletcher swooped over him and teleported, Val ran outside to see where Fletcher would put him, he soon re-appeared by her side, and you could here Dusks deep screams coming from above.

He hit the ground painfully and lay there unconscious.

Tanith came running out with Sanguine chasing her with his Razor.

"VAL!" She yelled flipping over her head.

Val got a fire ball in her hand and threw it at Sanguine. He yelped and darted the other way, Fletcher teleported Tanith next to him and she truck again. He fell, looking at the gaping slash in his leg. It was pouring with blood.

"Look what you've done!" He screamed. He sunk into the ground taking Dusk with him.

'_Brrrrinnngggg' _

The sound of a cool guitar and drums came up and a voice _"Let me know that I've done wrong" _Val answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Val." Came the voice, deep and calm.

A grin formed around her face.

"I'm sorry."

She nodded and said 'yes' a few times then hung up.

"Somebody's happy…"

"Yep." She grinned.

Fletcher appeared next to her.

She hugged him tightly.

"…Ummm…Val…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

She smiled at him, and he kissed her, she kissed back and put her arms around his neck, he put his hands around her waist and pulled her into him.

"Awww, get a room." Tanith said approaching.

They laughed and Fletcher had his arm around Val as she snuggled up to him.

"Skulls gonna be here soon. I best tell the teacher that the fire alarm went off and he was pushed around and hit his head off the table."

"Good one, Fletcher will wait for you near by I'll meet you in the car."

"C'ya Tanith."

**Walla' There is my amazingly awful what-ever for you! Hope you enjoyed it. **

**I've been adding every word in the dictionary to Microsoft, silly computer. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Please review… The button is… **

**vvvv There I think :} Review.. Again….**


	5. Chapter 5 Awkward3

**Heyy, sorry I haven't updated for a while, I kinda got my life back temporarily… -Sigh- Anyway, here my 'Awkward part three' Umm… Yeah… **

She shouldn't have done that, why did she do that? It wasn't on purpose, but it wasn't supposed to happen.

She sighed and opened the fridge; she grabbed some apple juice and sat down at Gordon's table.

_What had happened? This;_

"Well… I have to go." With a puff of smoke, from his bony palm… He was gone.

She sighed and frowned then walked into the garden of the estate to see a skinny black Bentley speeding away.

She looked at the ground.

She should have done that, why did she do that? It wasn't on purpose, but it wasn't supposed to happen.

She sighed and walked into the kitchen, then opened the fridge and go some apple juice. She sat down at the table and began to drink her juice. When she was finished she walked upstairs and sat on her bed.

She wasn't happy with the state of her room, so she decided today she'll clean her room. (For once)

She went into the shower once she had cleaned her room. The water pinning her hair to her scalp, so calm, she had forgotten about what had happened.

_Until…_

When she had gotten out of the shower and changed into some dark green shots with a black b lack top that shown more of her bra than need be.

She got an ice-pop out of the freezer and sat on the lawn on a towel with the sprinkler occasionally setting small droplets of water over her.

The sun was beaming down very strongly and she was so hot.

She closed her eyes and lent back, when a large shadow covered her sun, she knew who it was, Tanith, her shadow was smaller, and not as thin, fletchers shadow was deformed and Ghastly wouldn't really be out here.

It was _Him_…

"I didn't think you'd come back…"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because…"

"I understand, the question was extremely awkward, but…" He sighed.

She stood up and sat in front of him, feeling cooled by his shadow.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be."

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because…"

"Because?"

He sighed again and knelt down to her size.

He flung his arms gently around her and she let off a small grunt of surprise as her arms slowly moved into a hug around him.

He murmered something under his breathe and released her.

"Fancy going for a wa—"

Fletcher popped in and swung his arm around Val.

She tumbled out of the way and flung her leg under him sending him face first into Skulduggery's lap.

He stood up making Fletcher hit his chin off the ground; he put his arm around Val and pulled her into him.

She put her arm around his bony back and sent a sing of shadows knocking into Fletcher.

"You got me pissed, and then you tried to have 'it' with me."

"You didn't refuse, and I was going to leave."

"You got me pissed!"

"So?"

She jumped out of Skulduggery's comfort and leapt a kick into Fletchers chest, he grabbed her leg and threw her back, and she spun in the air to land safely.

She flicked her arm out and sent the air towards Fletcher.

He teleported away behind her and put his leg in front of her, she took a step and tumbled to the floor.

She kicked him and he teleported before falling, landing on top of her.

"Wanna try that again?" He said winking.

She kicked him off and he went into the air, she rolled onto her feet and stood by her towel.

Skulduggery grabbed Fletcher before he hit the floor and threw him onto the floor.

He then put his arm back around Val and she snuggled into him.

**Okay, sorry that's all I could think of, but thanks to BookWorm who commented :D Please review **


	6. Chapter 6MSN Chat

(Well, this happened on my msn, but I thought It was so funny that it'd turn it into an SP, Completely unrelated to anything, and it's just really random, I'd rate it _**M**_ for the fact it's got _**extremely strong language **_and possibly disturbing parts in it, but hey, this is why I love my friends? _**REVIEWS!)**_

Val's reflection was on at home, it had done its homework, and had nothing else to do. Val's birthday had passed recently and her parents had got her a laptop, it had built in 'msn' she figured she'd have a go. Before she could Val had popped in though the window.

"What'cha doin; ?" She asked removing her 'work clothes'.

"On msn."

"mmssnn?"

"Em-Es-En"

"Oh, what's that?"

"It's like instant messaging. Your friend Blaine is online, I'll go in the mirror, and you can talk." She gave off a wink and stepped into the mirror.

She absorbed the memories of people saying; "You should get MSN!"

And then her making an account.

She figured she'd mess with this guys head.

Steph/Val says:

**My step-mum gave some random chocolate moose thing, it looks so much like diarrhoea it's horrible!**

**Lol…**

Blaine says:

_**OH**_

_**SHIT**_

_**ITS**_

_**DINOSAUR**_

_**EGG**_

_**MAN**_

_**FLAVOURED**_

_**TOAST**_

_**BURGER**_

_**Woot**_

Steph/Val says:

**With**

**A**

**Penguin**

Blaine says:

_**Improvision Sentences ftw.**__**(For the win-Just for those who don't know :D)**_

_**for**_

_**a**_

_**Hat**_

Steph/Val says:

**That**

**Needs**

**A**

**Sausage**

Blaine says:

_**o**_

_**my**_

_**god**_

_**i**_

_**have**_

_**a**_

Steph/Val says:

**Vagina**

**In**

**Your**

Blaine says:

_**toes**_

_**and**_

Steph/Val says:

**A**

**Penis**

**In**

**Your**

Blaine says:

_**square**_

_**shaped**_

Steph/Val says:

**Nose**

**Because**

**You're**

Blaine says:

_**a**_

Steph/Val says:

**SNOWMAN**

Blaine says:

_**flavoured**_

_**biscuit**_

_**eating**_

Steph/Val says:

**Pine-apple**

**Socks**

**Hanging**

**On**

**A**

Blaine says:

_**flying**_

_**giraffe**_

_**can**_

_**of**_

Steph/Val says:

**Jizz!...**

**Flavoured**

Blaine says:

_**spaghetti**_

_**scented**_

Steph/Val says:

**Calpol**

**With**

**A**

**Spoon**

**Of**

Blaine says:

_**Curry**_

_**Powder**_

_**And**_

Steph/Val says:

**Flying**

**Monkeys**

**Jumping**

**Off**

**Sharp**

Blaine says:

_**nipples**_

_**hanging**_

_**from**_

Steph/Val says:

**A**

**Gian**

***Giant**

**Lepricawns**

Blaine says:

_**ballbag**_

_**as**_

_**hairy**_

_**as**_

_**a**_

Steph/Val says:

**Lions**

**Main**

**Brushed**

**With**

**A**

Blaine says:

_**metal**_

_**spoon**_

_**that**_

_**looks**_

_**like**_

_**a**_

Steph/Val says:

**Polo**

**Make**

**Car**

**Painted**

**With**

Blaine says:

_**jizz**_

_**that**_

_**tastes**_

_**like**_

Steph/Val says:

**Marshmallows**

**Dipped**

**In**

Blaine says:

_**Ketchup**_

_**that**_

_**sounds**_

_**like**_

…_**Wow, Its amazing how long this held up for O_o**_

_**Or whatever the heck we're doing**_

Steph/Val says:

**Pmsl, yeah**

…**Barking**

**Dogs**

**Being**

**Shagged**

**By**

**xF**

Blaine says:

_**Fiona's**__**(That's me :P)**_

_**mum**_

Steph/Val says:

**Because**

**She**

**was**

Blaine says:

_**an**_

_**animal**_

_**lover**_

Steph/Val says:

**Then**

**A**

**Giant**

**Tomato**

**Fell **

**From**

Blaine says:

_**the toilet**_

_**the**_

_**end**_

_**LMAO!**_

_**Well, wasn't that charming? Haha, please review, and sorry for mistakes, but I enjoyed this convo. :D **_


	7. Chapter 7Val Meets Jesus

**Well, I was tidying my room listening to 'My Chemical Romance' when I thought… "Hey, wouldn't it be funny if Val met Jesus?" I'm not religious but I thought it might be funny… But it has strong language.… **

_**(Dark days spoil [Partly]) **_

Val's mother had come home about 8 months ago with a newly born baby boy, like she had been told a while back.

Val's parents had left her to baby sit while they went out to fetch new clothes, shoes, accessories and toys for her baby brother.

"Bye mum, bye dad!" She called waving at her parents as they left for the shop, with her free hand. She was holding baby Will in her next.

She placed him on the step that was inside the house and closed the door, when she did she gave off a sigh.

"Come-on then, let's get rid of that smell sliming out of your nappy." She picked him up again, not and carried him into the bathroom where she retrieved some baby wipes and a dummy, along with another nappy.

"Urgh, you smelly boy!" She tickled his belly then removed the nappy. She carefully disposed of it and wiped his bottom with the baby wipe. She fastened the new nappy and allowed him to tug gently on her long dark hair whilst sucking on his dummy.

"Ouch! Not too hard" She shrieked placing him gently in his walker, then untangling his hand from her hair.

She went to find him his bottle and warm up some milk, he stalked her in with his walker.

"Found it" She muttered.

"Blooguh" Will commented pointing towards the door.

"You wanna go out do you?"

Will bounced towards the door, then thudding it with his walker.

"Calm down, I'll get you some milk first."

She heated up the milk and tested it on her hand.

"Come here Will" she picked him up and cradled him in her arms while he drank from the bottle provided.

He finished with a burp then pointed at the door again.

"Okay, okay… You need a jacket though." She took the bottle and placed it neatly in the sink, then reached for his black baby-biker jacket and put it on him with ease.

She carried him out and they stood on the wooden porch-type thing for about ten minutes until Val looked down, to see only that he was asleep.

She removed his jacket as they entered the house then she placed him cosily in his cot. She rapped him up in his blue blanket and walked away leaving him a small night light and a teddy for company.

She walked down the hall way and into the living room. She changed the channel and looked at her black ring that was absorbing the shadows around her.

There was a bright light when suddenly a man in an old white robe, a bad beard and a mini brown afro with an odd tan appeared beside her.

"Hello miss Edgley."

She looked astonished and got ready to beat the crap out of him, and then she remembered Will, sleeping peacefully upstairs.

She stood up and in a low tone said.

"Who are you?"

"Miss Edgley" He replied "I am Jesus Christ."

She began to laugh then wiped a tear away.

"Just because you know my name and shit, doesn't give you any reason to walk in here saying that you're a man, who once in history decided to go crazy. And take a tale his mother and father told him into reality."

She sighed and walked into the kitchen keeping an eye on him, her hand with the ring on it awaiting a command.

"But those tales were true, I am Jesus Christ."

"So why of all people would you visit me?"

"Because, you out of all people are not ordinary."

She turned around to face him, keeping her self erect so she seemed around his size.

"You better tell me who the fuck you are now!"

"I already have."

"If this is Ghastlys idea of a joke, he's going to pay!"

"I am not Ghastly."

"Then who are you?"

"Then who are you?"

"I am Jesus…"

"Give it up."

"Give what up?"

"Urgh!"

"Look, Stephanie…"

"No. You look, you're a paedophile, I understand, you are not sexually attracted to people of your age, but please, you're never gonna get laid wearing that."

She walked passed him and sat back down, leaning back, but her hand still prepared to fight.

"I AM NOT A PAEDOPHILE!"

"Shut the fuck up! There's a baby upstairs!"

"Oh yes…" He began, straitening his robe. "Baby Will."

He darted for the stairs but Val used her ring to grab his leg and pull him forwards, she flung him into the kitchen and followed him into it.

"Let me prove to you that I am Jesus!"

"Nah, this is more fun"

He lunged past her, but she grabbed his arm pushing him back into the kitchen, she kept her grip and quickly moved around his back. She twisted slightly and he yelped, she pulled as well, making him quiver to the floor.

"Yes, because Jesus would allow himself to get beaten up by a 15 year old girl."

"Yes he would."

She pulled harder feeling the bones in his arm beginning to slowly brake.

"AHHHHH!" 'Jesus' screamed.

"Shut the hell up!" She kicked his back and pulled harder. She heard a snap and a cry and he realised he had broken his arm. She let go and pounced towards the door, her parents were home. She left him quivering on the kitchen floor.

"Hi Mum, hi Dad!" She said hugging them and taking some of their stuff off them.

"Lovely night." Her mother said kissing her on the cheek then going into the kitchen.

"SHIT!" Her mother shrieked, her father ran in after her to see a man in a robe and bad hair sitting on the floor cradling his arm and weeping.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Val's father roared.

"I-I-I-…"

"Oh don't worry dad, I took care of him, he won't hurt you. But he has got a broken arm."

Her mother looked astonished and scared, while her father kicked the man out of the house. Val had gone to fetch Will who was screaming his head off. (Not literally)

**Well, I had fun writing that :D Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8 Luke

**Val gets a boyfriend? Will Skulduggery be jealous? What about Fletcher?**

"That tops too tight."

"Who says?"

"Me…"

"What's your point?"

"Your… buzzems are all… sticky outie…"

"What are you trying to say? It's a tank-top. It's supposed to look like this."

"But… Your buzzems…"

"Why are you looking there anyway?"

"It's hard to miss."

"Well… Mr. Pleasant…" She said blushing. She hugged him then went to sit on the cream coloured couch.

"No, I don't mean it like tha-"

There was a knock on the door.

"That's him!" Val beamed,

"He's late!"

"He's early…"

"And why would he be early?"

"Why, Mr. Pleasant is that jealousy I hear?"

"… No."

"Hello?" Came a velvet voice from behind the door.

"That must be him, the high squeaky voice, the attempted seduce…"

"…The jealous skeleton."

"I'm not jealous!"

When Val opened the door, there was a dashing tall, dark haired, green eyed, pale skinned boy, with a single white rose and a box of chocolates.

"Hello." He said and nodded to Skulduggery. He handed Val the Rose, and chocolates, he leant over and kissed her cheek. She blushed and went to put the rose away.

"Mr. Pleasant, don't hurt him. I'd like him to stay in one peace… Come in Luke."

"Thank you." He stepped in and hung his jacket up, then approach the couch and awkwardly sat down next to skulduggery.

"Hello." Skulduggery said, looking at him with his glasses.

"Hey, it's really hot in here, how can you wear that?"

"Because, it's my 'style' "

"Your… 'Style'…"

"Yes."

There was a thud then a shriek.

"VAL!" Luke shrieked, scarcely high, he ran upstairs but Skulduggery held him back.

"I am her guardian, I shall go. Stay, you're just a child."

"I am NOT a child." He pouted and sat down.

Skulduggery ran upstairs, when he was out of site, he lit a fire-ball in his hand and scaled the side of the wall. He kicked Val's door open and eyed the room, when he walked in, he saw Fletcher sitting on the floor, tied up in black tights, with a black eye and a bruised lip. Val sitting on her bed, adjusting her 'Doc-Martin Boots'.

"Should I be concerned?"

"Nope." Val replied, poking Fletcher with a giant pencil.

"What's going on here?" Luke was stood at the end of Val's room, a look of horror on his face.

"Steph, why have you tied up this poor man?"

"Yeah Steph!" Fletcher butted in.

"Shut up Fletcher!"

"NO!

"Shut it."

"Make me!"

"I will!"

"Please don't…"

"That's what I thought."

"Steph!"

"It's a long story…"

"I have the time."

"You really don't…"

"I thought you were normal, but you're out of control! I have been going out with a psychopath the hole time! Was I gonna be your next victim? And him!" He pointed a finger to Skulduggery, who responded with a look of shock. "He is your assistant! That's why he didn't want me going up here, was he your last boyfriend?" He pointed at Fletcher. "And you're actually in love with the tall scary man. I knew it. You weren't to be trusted! I'm leaving before you kill me too. Sorry man." He nodded and walked away.

Skulduggery. Fletcher and Val looked at each other, once they heard the door slam they burst into laughter, Fletcher teleported out of the tights and fell on the floor laughing, Val had fallen off her bed, and Skulduggery was leaning against the wall, his disguise falling off from the repetitive motion of his jaw.

**Okay. That's all XD I am sorry for mistakes. **

**Please review =] **** :D =) :P =P Woop emote face type things ftw :D**


	9. Chapter 9 All Alone1

**Hello again, Val is 21, Skulduggery has a new partner, dun, duun, duuun…. Yeah I ruined it… Enjoy,-**

Sanguine lunged his knife at her; she slid out of the way. But he cut her arm, her red blood dripping down her shirt.

She had gone out with a few 'motal' friends; she was walking home, when Sanguine had jumped out of the bushes and chased her into an abandoned park

She grasped at her arm and looked at the blood on her hand, she flicked her wrist and a shadow pushed sanguine off his feet into a slide, and hit his head off the side, he sank into the ground and re-appeared behind Val, he grabbed her waist and lifted her into the air.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled flailing helplessly in the air.

"Okay." He smirked and flung her away, she landed tangling in the chains of a swing, the chains cutting and bruising her.

She stumbled to her feet, wobbling and falling, like she was drunk.

"You're useless without your protective clothing!" He charged at her with his razor, she grabbed the pole keeping the swing set upright and tried to twist away, he slashed at her arm, then he did the same thing, making her flail to the floor.

"And… you're nothing with-out him."

"Don't mention him!"

He sat on her, pinning her down, so she wouldn't escape.

"Oh yeah, he has a new side-kick now, a young girl, blonde, blue eyes, skinny and she's an elemental. Apparently very good at it, she's Hitler's prize."

"SHUT THE F**K UP!" She roared, trying to shake him off.

"You can't beat me, no matter how old you are. Why don't you tell me what happened between you two?"

"Why would I waste my breath on you?" She gasped for breath as he dug himself into her chest.

"Because I'd kill you if you don't."

She was about to respond when he continued talking.

"You're in no position to deny me of my command. Maybe if you do… I'll let you free."

"Fine, we had an argument, about a year ago, when I was 20… I can't remember what it's about, and he got really mad, like some-how I offended him…"

He helped her onto the swing, as it sounded like every word she said was about to be her last, it was if he was taking pity on her.

She didn't try to escape.

"He didn't meet me the next morning by the peer, nor the next, I waited for two hours each day, with the driving hope he would return… Eventually the time I waited minimized, until I didn't return. I sometimes go back, hoping to see him again. But he's never there."

He came from behind her, put his hands on her shoulders, as if to hug her, yet make it seem like he was trapping her on the swing.

"Eventually, I lost touch with Tanith also. China I occasionally see, but not often. Ghastly I only see when he makes me a new outfit, but I must pay now." She sighed. "I've lost everything!" She began sobbing; he had no clue what to do.

"Don't…. Cry… No…. Come on."

She put her head in her hands and wept.

"Come on, surely the dead man can't mean that much to you. He's left you, moved on, now it's your turn.

She kept her head still, but he could see her motions, looking for gasps of breath between tears and the occasional whimper.

"I've seen him." He finally said.

"I occasionally go off against his new cadet, but she's no were near as good as you."

She looked up, red eyes, and a sign of hope.

"You had something special in you. She doesn't. She can't fight, she can't flip, and she can't throw a punch to save her life, which she needs to learn how to do."

"You… You've seen him."

"Yes, the only reason that brat's not dead is because of him."

"You've seen him!"

"You want to see him, don't you?"

"Yes… I want to see him… So I can kill him!"

"He's… Already dead."

"I know, I'm gonna make sure this dead man can't talk or walk!"

"Collect your stuff, you can join me and the others. Meet me here at 10pm… Would you like to kill him with us?"

She hesitated before replying.

"…Yes."

**Sorry it's short, and sorry for mistakes. ;D**


	10. Chapter 10All Alone 2

**Hello, thanks to That Creepy Kid for all the lovely comments ;D**

**Here's part two of "All Alone"!**

Was she really this mad at him?

Does she want her teacher dead?

Why wouldn't she? After everything they've been through, after she saved him from being eternally lost with the faceless ones… When she thought she was falling in love… Not the type she had with Fletcher… He… He was different.

"Well… That's everything." She looked at her reflection as it began crawling into the small mirror she had packed.

She couldn't help but laugh. It maybe the only friend she'd have left after this mission.

She sighed and squeezed the mirror into her suitcase of necessities. She also brought:

Her very first teddy… Carl.

5 Apples (Red)

3 bottles of Sunny D… (Who doesn't like Sunny D?)

1 Pac of chewing gum,

And… Her dark hearted necklace Skulduggery had got her when she turned 18.

She had decided to put her magic into it for now, as a cover up. Maybe to show she still didn't care for him? But of course she does. Why wouldn't she? What's not to like?

The necklace was a black chain that swung loosely down her neck, towards her cleavage. At the tip of the necklace there was a love heart.

It had an outer ring that was like a black, metallic cobweb, it was small but fitting. The heart looked like some exotic blood stone. It was dark red, the colour of her blood, and it made her feel relaxed when she wore it… She felt stronger.

She had put on her red and black protective clothing, just in case Sanguine decided he'd make her feel worse and rob her, if he did… She was ready.

She approached the park.

Two tall figures were stood by the swings.

"Took your time!" One called, it was Sanguine, she could tell from the croaky voice.

She sighed and approached the two figures, being carful of her movements.

"What's the bag for?" Sanguine asked, poking his hand into the bag, he felt something squishy and pulled it out.

"Awww, it's a teddy bear!"

"Give it back!"

"Fine, it's actually cute, you're like what, 21? And you still have a teddy."

"It was my first."

"Oh. Make sense now. Anyway, I'm sure you remember Scapegrace."

"Yes…sadly."

"HEY!" The second man emerged from the shadows and looked insulted.

"Hello Scapegrace."

"Hello, miss Cain." They glared at each-other, not loosing contact.

"You guys are working together now. No need to be formal, call her Val and call him Scape."

"Fine!" Scapegrace puffed.

Val nodded and tossed each of them an apple, and she bit into her own.

They all sat down on the bench that sat to the far corner of the park, under the protection of a willow tree. Val could hear their steps on the soggy grass.

"So…" Scapegrace began. "Val, I know why Sanguine is here, you of all people should know why I am here, but why are you here?"

Val looked at Sanguine, who responded with a shrug.

She sighed and opened her mouth to speak.

"He hurt me, and I'm about to repay the debt."

"Yeah, how did he hurt you? I mean you hurt me, but you know I'm no match." He winked, and she shivered. To the shiver, Sanguine laughed, and slapped Scapegrace on the back.

"Don't give her nightmares."

After her had said that, there was a silence…

But then Val felt something… Something was wrong.

She saw Scapegrace about to speak, but she shushed him.

"Shush." She said whispering as quiet as she could. 2We're not alone."

The men looked at each other then looked at Val. She had her hand raised slightly in the air… She was scanning, as Skulduggery had taught her.

"Who is it?" Scapegrace whispered.

"I-I don't know… It's a girl, small… Blonde… Very bad at creeping…"

Sanguine's eyes widened, he knew who it was.

"It's her!"

Val hooked her leg under Scapegrace's and hauled him under the table.

"Ouch!" He mumbled, as he hit his head off the tip, getting his hair stuck in chewing gum.

"Shush."

Sanguine came out from the ground next to them, but only his head was there.

"If she's there…" Val began "Then so is he. By now he'll know where we are and that I'm with you. Scapegrace… Go with Sanguine I'll just sit on the bench, pretending I do this all the time, or I'm going to my friend's house…"

The men looked at each other…

"Is she commanding us?" Scapegrace said.

"Just do it idiot!" Sanguine said, grabbing Scapegrace's arm and making him slide awkwardly under ground.

Val leaped up, and sat casually on the bench with her apple.

"Hello Valkyrie." Came a long

Since heard voice, velvet smooth, yet emotionless.

"Hello there, Mr. Pleasant."

"So… You still remember the soothing sound of my voice."

Val hadn't dared turn around, she felt if she did she'd burst into tears and glomp him. She tugged the necklace into her clothes and bit into her apple.

After a while she responded.

"I see you still haven't gotten over your big head."

"Surely it's not that big?" He said, poking his head.

Val heard a giggle, it sounded very strange, it was his assistant.

"I see you've found a new pet?"

"Pet?" She squeaked.

"Yes, or has he not given you your leash yet? A leash that you couldn't keep me under."

"You always were stubborn."

"Sir…" The assistant began.

Val nearly burst into laughter…

"Ha, ha! Sir?" She commented, biting her fist.

"Yes, I am more respectful unlike you, you're an ignorant little brat, you were spoilt rotten and if it wasn't for master here, you'd be dead."

Val stood up, nearly kicking the table over in rage.

"You of all people cannot call me a brat!" She turned around to see the sudden look of shock on the girls face.

Val marched for her and grabbed her by the tip of her shirt and pulled her off her feet, her other arm was using her shadows to keep her magic away.

"You little girl, are spoilt rotten, you cannot fend for yourself, and I've heard that if it wasn't for Skull here, you would've been dead a long time before me! You cannot even throw a punch, have you noticed that I have anticipated that you'd kick me away? I have your neck in a position that, if you even try to attack me, you'd be gasping for breath! I have tied your hands up to stop you using your weak magic to rebound. Let's face it, if I wanted to. I could kill you right now, so now what were you saying?"

Val dropped her to her feet, and the girl stumbled to her knees crawling behind Skulduggery.

Val began to laugh at her sudden change of attitude.

"Well Val, you've changed."

"You've become soft, you call this a student?" Val stepped closer to Skulduggery, giving the other girl daggers.

"Leave her be."

"Why? Would you hurt me?"

"Only, if you became a threat to her."

"And what did you call that!" The girl yelled.

"I had faith in you, and you came crawling back to me for help, eventually you'll be like Val or Tanith, you'll be on your own, I cannot protect you for-ever. You need to stand up for yourself Carls." Skulduggery pulled her to her feet and told her to sit by the bench.

She stepped past Val, with a look like she could throw Val away like a peace of rubbish if she wanted to.

Val went to get her things and began walking away.

"Hey, Val…" Skulduggery began grabbing her arm.

"What!" She snapped back. "You expect me to wait for you? LIKE WHEN I WAITED FOR YOU FOR THREE WEEKS! Hoping… With everything my heart could do… That you'd come back for me. Well…." She laughed. "Wasn't I stupid? Why would the GREAT Mr. Pleasant come back for me? Why would he ditch me for some brat? Why would he leave me? After I saved him from being constantly devoured by a Face-less one? You know, I actually thought you would. And I thought you cared… Well I guess you didn't, now if you could let go of my arm and leave me be. I have new friends now, those who I have history with too. You know them actually, and they've taken me in., when YOU deserted me."

He didn't let go of her arm, when there was a crumbling in the ground and Sanguine and Scapegrace walked towards Val.

"I know you're mad at me, but lets not argue until we kick there butt?"

"I'm fine thanks. If you hurt them, you hurt me."

The assistant walked over to see what was going on and immediately jumped next to Skulduggery ready to fight.

He had let go of Val and allowed her to walk over to her 'friends'.

"They took you in?" Skulduggery said, removing his disguise.

"Yes. And they've so far taken good care of me."

Sanguine put his arm around Val, she didn't care much. And she didn't notice that Sanguine had winked at Skulduggery and he also made it seem like his hand was on her bum, it was just above it.

"Well then, looks like you'll have to do too, I'm sorry Val. But you're under arrest, they'll take good care of you at the Sanctuary, and at least you won't be near your boyfriend, it'll do you some good to be away from these two."

Val looked surprised when he had said 'boyfriend', she looked at Sanguine who seemed to have a plan, and she followed his idea and decided to go with it.

"Why? Do you have a problem with him being mine? Or are you jealous?"

Skulduggery seemed to have gone shy… His assistant was tugging on his jacket, urging him to attack first.

"He's not right for you Val."

"Who is then?"

The light of the moon beamed down on them, and Val almost seemed red, not with embarrassment, but mostly with anger.

**Hope you enjoyed, the stand-down here is kinda what my cat just done with another cat.**

**I swear I was looking out that window for about half an hour until I had to save him. Ha, ha, anyway, review please **


	11. Chapter 11 Duskguine

**This One Is For** "Miss Jessie The Random One" :D

He awoke, to see his partner had left the bedroom. He turned away from the window, shielding his eyes from the light, but it was no good, he was awake now.

He sat up, flicking his dark brown hair out of his face, and waddling towards the mirror.

His scar was there, still. Bold and flashing in the light. Yes, this is Dusk.

He put on his robe, as he sleeps in underwear, looking for his Blonde partner.  
A muscular body, and attractive, as well as cunning.  
These features, made Dusk fall for his partner.

There was a clutter, somebody on the floor?  
Or maybe something fell.

A shriek and the sound of Knives.

A plate smashing, the sound of a female, the rumbling of ground. Sanguine.

Dusk quickly changed, putting on his suit, he couldn't go out looking like he just woke up, and his partner could survive 5 minutes, surely...

He strode casually down the hallway, as if, all the screams he has heard, never really happened.

He found his way into the kitchen, where he ducked, taking in the scene, Val, there she was, her beautiful long hair, stained with her blood, and Sanguine's rough hair, with his blood, he was going back in the ground, and Val's expression meant she only knew where he'd go.

Sanguine was gone, and Dusk waltzed in.

"Miss Cain. He bowed, smiling sweetly."

"Dusk." She replied, with an innocent smile.

"I see you've made a mess?"

"Hope you don't mind, I was going to clean it up later."

"No worries."

"Good. Have you seen that pest?"

"I'm sure the 'pest' is listening through the floor."

He stomped a foot, and Sanguine appeared, shipping blood away.

"Sanguine." Dusk Nodded, standing next to Val.

"Dusk." Sanguine responded, leaning on the counter.

"Well…" Val said, turning her head towards the window, that she had only just recently broke in through.

"Indeed." Dusk muttered.

Sanguine moved.

In one swift motion, a knife flew at Val, it pinned her coat up against the wall.

With the same amount of speed, so fast, Val wasn't prepared, Dusk flung himself back.

"At last!" He roared.

He put his arm around Val's waist, then tilting her head back, roughly, he bit her.

She shrieked, but was too stunned. Shocked, speechless.

He released her, then leapt towards Sanguine's side, putting his arm around his waist.

_Yes, his lover, his partner and his Husband, was the one and only, _Billy-Ray Sanguine.

Well, that's a night. XD


	12. Chapter 12 Nightmare

**Well, I've been sitting at my laptop listening to Nightmare by A7x (Avenged Seven fold… If you don't know them LISTEN TO THEM! Or my cat will kill you. He just slapped my foot! Great.) Anyway… Crap now I forgot what I was talking about. Anyway, since I have forgot what I was gonna say…. THE SONG CHANGED! NO! Back on now! That's better **** SONG FIC .**

She removed her work clothes and lay on her bed, head in the clouds… Well stars and she soon fell asleep.

She dreamt she was in a world, conveyed with the flames of hell. She stood on the burning flag and wandered down.

_Night mare!_

She began walking, each step on her bare feet causing her to shiver from the sudden heat. She slowly walked down it.

_Now your nightmare comes to life._

She came to a stop when she saw something… Some one, familiar… Her parents… Her mother…

_Dragged ya' down below, down to the devil's show, to be his guest for-ever._

She saw her mother being consumed by a dark shadow, its red eyes, brighter than the flames surrounding her in this hell. It had consumed her… She found herself running.

_Hate to twist your mind, but God 'aint on your side. _

The ground she ran on crumbled, she jumped from block to block, trying to escape from the fiery pit awaiting her body. She eventually fell into it.

_Ash is burning, you can smell it in the air, 'coz men like you have such an easy soul to steal (steal)._

She landed roughly on hard brown rock, she sat up and saw a shadow chasing her, and she found herself running again. Stumbling to keep up her speed, her heart pounding, racing against her feet.

_So stand in line, while banging numbers on your head, your now a slave until the end of time._

The shadow soon caught up with her, its dark, cold hand consumed her. Dropping her into a swirling vortex of nothingness, she landed into a pit… Arena of people, people like her, young and afraid. She stood and analysed her surroundings.

_And nothing stops the madness turning, haunting, yearning, pull the trigger!_

She saw people she knew, she couldn't stand to see them like this, she couldn't. She had to do something, she looked around her, seeing the faces change to her, looking the same. She hated it, she couldn't stand it. She had to escape!

_You should've known the price of evil. And it hurts to know that you belong her, ooooaaaaahhh, it's your f***ing nightmare! (While your nightmare comes to life)_

She realised it, it's all a dream. But… It was so realistic; she could touch him, her… Them, they surrounded her, muttering words she couldn't understand. She tried to make them out, be all she could find was, "one-us".

_Can't wake up and sweat, 'coz it 'aint over yet, still dancing with your daemon, victim of your own creation. Beyond the will to fight, where all that's wrong it right._

She began to close in, she couldn't take them all on, she couldn't. She sat down, quivering inside, ready to cry, ready to wake up, be she can't.

_Where hate don't need a reason, love is self assassination._

She looked up, she saw them realising their faces, she knew them, this one person. They're combined, into one. She had to leave.

**(A/N- Skipping a bit of it, or you'll be reading for-ever.. 6 min song n' stuff XD)**

_And I know you can hear their voices (calling from above)_

_And I know they may seem real (these signals of love)_

_But life's made up of choices (Some without appeal)_

She took another look at their faces, her mother. She was calling to her, open arms, a tender look, and a small kiss? She had to resist, her mother was melting, her face… Vanishing, turning, moulding, into something more hideous.

_They took for granted, your soul, and it's ours now to steal. (As your nightmare comes to life)_

They swirled around her, forming into a cloud of dark smoke, circling her, she fell again, head in hands, hands on lap, shielding herself from the world, and she began spinning along with it.

'_These signals of love' _

It echoed around her.

She sat up, wiping her fore head, whipping the small sweat molecules off her. She looked around and saw him.

'_These signals of love'_

He came to her, embraced her, and he felt her heart beat against her chest, and his bony ribs.

'_These signals of love'_

She rapped her arms around him.

It was over; it was just them left in the world.

Or so it felt anyway.

**What did you think?**

**Tell meeee, it is my first song fic…**

**=) I swear I didn't leave half way through to get an ice-pop….**


	13. Chapter 13 All Alone 3

**Well, here ya' go **** Part 3. :} **

The rain began pouring down, Val's hair clung down to her face, and she didn't bother wiping it away.

Skulduggery had his gun aimed at them and Sanguine had gripped the both, ready to dive them out of the way.

Val could feel her necklace getting stronger as more shadows began to scatter around.

Skulduggery's assistant has lit a flame in her hand, which had gone out multiple times already from the rain, but she still tried.

Scapegrace looked like he was about to poo himself, and Val looked like this happened to her everyday.

Skulduggery's eye sockets widened then his finger twitched.

Val tugged on Sanguine to begin their escape.

The hole began beneath them and Skulduggery began shooting, the girl too stunned from the gun sounds to throw her fireball, well build a new one, she squirmed away and covered her ears instead.

Nobody was hurt, and the last thing Skull had heard Val say was.

"I know you too well, either get a new shooting technique and master it, or leave us alone, I even know your weakness. This is what you get for abandoning me!" Then her black hair had disappeared into the hole, now she was going God-Knows-Where with people he didn't trust.

(Sp's Point Of View)—

How could I let her go like that?

I didn't mean to leave her, I just did, and now I regret it, and there's nothing I can do about it.

If only she'd give me that last chance that I deserve, I mean, why wouldn't she give it me?

Oh yeah, because she'd been waiting weeks on end for hours a day, and only the hope in heart actually keeping her there.

Wait… Does that mean that I held a place in her heart?

It does, doesn't it?

Well… Who can blame her?

… I can, why would she? I'm such and idiot for leaving her. Now I have this little scaredie-cat on my team. Yay.

Oh, she's saying something…

"I know you too well, either get a new shooting technique and master it, or leave us alone, I even know your weakness. This is what you get for abandoning me!"

She's saying it's my fault, I'll talk to Tanith, she'll know what to do, mean while, I need to get her home.

— (General Point Of View) —

Val clung to Sanguine, she had done this plenty of times before, yeah, but she could never get used to it, she clung to his waist, hugging him and trying her best to avoid the up-coming headache, they took a sudden turn and she nearly screamed.

Her head suddenly popped into a bubble of air, her ears popped and she could open her eyes, he had let go of him now and was looking at the area they had stopped in.

The port, kinda. It was near the port, the lighthouse just over the rocky pools.

"Let's go in?" Sanguine said following Scapegrace in.

She walked behind them, carrying her stuff in.


	14. Chapter 14MsnAgain

**Another msn convo ;) But with my friend Beca, or 'IgglePiggleScaresMe' ! RATED M ..**

Steph/Val says:

**:}**

**Brb**

Beca xD - I am a fartist leave me to my farts says:

**kk**

**have fun**

**SPAM**

**SPAM**

**SPAM**

**TURTLES**

**FRED**

**GEORGE**

**OMGZ**

**YOU**

**ARE**

**YOUR**

**OWN**

**PO**

**IN**

**THE**

**LOO**

**OF**

**SOME**

**RANDOM**

**HOBOS**

**HOUSE**

**THEN**

**YOU**

**WENT**

**AND**

**RAPED**

**CRUSTY**

**THE**

**CRAB**

**WITH**

**A**

**PITCH**

**FORK**

**WHICH**

**HE**

**EXPLODED**

**AND**

**WHITE**

**STUFF**

**WENT**

**EVERYWHERE**

**HIS**

**DAUGHTER**

**THE**

**WHALE**

**WAS**

**WATCHING**

**AND**

**WANTED**

**TO**

**GET**

**INVOLVED**

**SO**

**YOU**

**RAPED**

**HER**

**TOO**

**THEN**

**YOU**

**FARTED**

**IN**

**EDWARD**

**TWINKLE**

**TOES**

**FACE**

**AND**

**HIT**

**HIM**

**WITH**

**A**

**GUITAR**

**AND**

**HE**

**DIED**

**THEN**

**YOU**

**WENT**

**TO**

**JACOB**

**AND**

**GOT**

**HIM**

**PUT**

**DOWN**

**SO**

**TWILIGHT**

**IS**

**NOW**

**DEAD**

**have fun with that xD**

**OMFGZ**

**ORAGMI**

**IS**

**UP**

**YA**

**BUM**

**CAUSE**

**A**

**DOG**

**RAPED**

**YOU**

**AND**

**PUT**

**IT**

**THERE**

**AS**

**A**

**PAYMENT**

Steph/Val says:

**LOL**

Beca xD - I am a fartist leave me to my farts says:

**SO**

**YOU**

**WENT**

Steph/Val says:

**STOP XD.. LOL**

Beca xD - I am a fartist leave me to my farts says:

**TO**

**WALMART**

**xD**

**the end**

Steph/Val says:

**Haha**

Beca xD - I am a fartist leave me to my farts says:

**oragarmi***

**Hope you enjoyed ;) And An Oppology to Those Who Found My Jesus Fic Offensive. I Should've considered it First.**


	15. Chapter 15All Alone 4

**Hello, sorry I haven't updated for a while, a lot has been going on. Weddings, relationship brake-ups and CAMPING! Just got back, and surprisingly, NO INSPIRATION! What-So-Ever! Well, I'll give it a go! ...**

The rain began to patter down, Val's hair sticking to her scalp, the moon high in the sky, reflecting off the damp blades of grass.

"Yeah, Skull-man!" Scapegrace bellowed, interrupting the silence.

"Who?" He said again, in a childish voice.

Once again, silence covered them, like an invisible arena, mentally insulting and coming up with something witty in their minds. One of the greatest battles of life.

"Well, Scapegrace. Not you, and not 'Blondie' either."

"Oooh!" Sanguine began. "Somebody's jealous!"

"AM NOT!" Skull snapped.

"Calm down!" Val butted in.

"Stay outa' this!" Carly bellowed.

The girls stared at each other, moments passed and people were getting bored.

Eventually they stopped and looked at the rest of the boys.

"Finished?" Skulduggery commented, straightening his outfit. A navy blue and white stripped suite with a matching hat, and black scarf, his shoes were normal long toed black ones.

"Indeed." Val said, whipping another peace of hair away.

The rain had mellowed, and all that was giving them light was the street light that hung a couple of yards away, and the small glimpses of the moon that hung out of the clouds.

"I'm sorry Val, but you'll have to come with me." Skull said again.

"And who's gonna make me?"

"Us."

"I'm sorry, but I don't wanna go with you, you deserted me, I'm not criminal, and I'm not a detective, for hanging around with these two, you expect me to be filthy? Well, you're wrong, I have done nothing wrong. You have no right to arrest me, apart from maybe, standing up to you and not showing a contrast of fear, more anger."

"You have threatened and miss-treated my assistant, who is a detective, that can be classed as 'filthy' "

"She is like, 8 how can she be a detective?"  
"12 actually!" Carly protested with attitude.

"There's a difference?" Val pouted; she tugged on Sanguine's shirt, to make an exit as fast as possible.

Skulduggery hung his gun in the air, trying to threaten them.

"Face it, I know how to beat you skull."

"Miss Cain, please come with me?"  
She looked at the two boys, who seemed to have their doubts; she gave them a look of re-assurance and walked towards Skulduggery.

"Yes, Mr. Pleasant?"

He gestured for Carly to leave them and got Val by the shoulders.

"After everything we've been through, you end up with them?"  
"After everything we've been through, you end up with her?"

"She was like you. She was introduced to magic at a young age, and now must be taught."

"So, instead of looking for me, as I waited for you, you decided to leave me waiting and go with her?"

"I'm sorry I made you feel like that-"

"No, you will be sorry, but not yet. Now isn't the time to feel sorry, now is the time to train her while she's alive. She is going to die; I could kill her now, but then… You'd kill me, so I won't."  
"Smart girl."

"Goodbye, Skulduggery Pleasant."

She kissed him on the cheek bone, and then walked away.

She held onto Sanguine's arm, and then all three of them disappeared into the ground.

"What happened?" Carly said, skipping over, using her air manipulation to skip slightly higher.

"I made a mistake, and I'll do what ever it takes to correct it."

"She scares me."

"Let's get you home."

Skulduggery put his arm over her shoulder, and sheltered her from the rain, her golden hair, glistening like gold from the rain, now drizzling down.

She snuggled into him, and he gave off a sigh.


	16. Chapter 16

**This One Is For** "Miss Jessie The Random One" :D

He awoke, to see his partner had left the bedroom. He turned away from the window, shielding his eyes from the light, but it was no good, he was awake now.

He sat up, flicking his dark brown hair out of his face, and waddling towards the mirror.

His scar was there, still. Bold and flashing in the light. Yes, this is Dusk.

He put on his robe, as he sleeps in underwear, looking for his Blonde partner.  
A muscular body, and attractive, as well as cunning.  
These features, made Dusk fall for his partner.

There was a clutter, somebody on the floor?  
Or maybe something fell.

A shriek and the sound of Knives.

A plate smashing, the sound of a female, the rumbling of ground. Sanguine.

Dusk quickly changed, putting on his suit, he couldn't go out looking like he just woke up, and his partner could survive 5 minutes, surely...

He strode casually down the hallway, as if, all the screams he has heard, never really happened.

He found his way into the kitchen, where he ducked, taking in the scene, Val, there she was, her beautiful long hair, stained with her blood, and Sanguine's rough hair, with his blood, he was going back in the ground, and Val's expression meant she only knew where he'd go.

Sanguine was gone, and Dusk waltzed in.

"Miss Cain. He bowed, smiling sweetly."

"Dusk." She replied, with an innocent smile.

"I see you've made a mess?"

"Hope you don't mind, I was going to clean it up later."

"No worries."

"Good. Have you seen that pest?"

"I'm sure the 'pest' is listening through the floor."

He stomped a foot, and Sanguine appeared, shipping blood away.

"Sanguine." Dusk Nodded, standing next to Val.

"Dusk." Sanguine responded, leaning on the counter.

"Well…" Val said, turning her head towards the window, that she had only just recently broke in through.

"Indeed." Dusk muttered.

Sanguine moved.

In one swift motion, a knife flew at Val, it pinned her coat up against the wall.

With the same amount of speed, so fast, Val wasn't prepared, Dusk flung himself back.

"At last!" He roared.

He put his arm around Val's waist, then tilting her head back, roughly, he bit her.

She shrieked, but was too stunned. Shocked, speechless.

He released her, then leapt towards Sanguine's side, putting his arm around his waist.

_Yes, his lover, his partner and his Husband, was the one and only, _Billy-Ray Sanguine.

Well, that's a night. XD


	17. The Bump

**Okay, this is waaaayy into the future, Like, "OMG THEY HAVE HAD KIDS?" It's gonna have a follow up, and a few build-ups ( I hope)  
Ganith- Valduggery- Fletcher in love?**

"So… should you tell them, or shall I?" Val said, leaning on a wall, her hand on her stomach, and Skulduggery with his hand around her waist, looking at her belly.

"I think we should do it together."

"Okay…"

The pushed open the door, to enter a room full of their beloved friends, who were muttering, but it suddenly stopped when they walked in.

"Heyy, China, Fletcher, Tanith!" Val Began, nervously.

"Ghastly, Grouse…"

"Wreath!" Val added.

"Hurry it up!" Fletcher bellowed, and then he got hit by Tanith, who was grinning madly.

"Well, as you all know, me and Skull have been 'going out' for a while now…"

"Yeaahh!" Tanith beamed.

Muttering emerged again, and the silence broke.

"She's pregnant!" Tanith eventually burst out.

The room fell quiet. China stood up, grabbing Val's arm and dragged her away, while Wreath, Grouse and Fletcher crowded around Skull.

"Mr. Pleasant, how can she continue her training if she's with Child?" Wreath commented.

"YOU DID WHAT TO HER?" Grouse roared.

"Wait-a-go!" Fletcher added, who got slapped by wreaths cane.

"What happened?" China said, pushing Val up against the wall, pinning her, looking angry.

"You want details?" Val replied, squirming away. But failing.

"Urgh, no… Okay, I'm happy for you" She said, releasing her from her grasp. "But these are bad times, as you know, it'll be hard teaching the child, which is why, I would like to have the pleasure to educate the child."

"China, if you do, I would only like you to teach it about spells, and history, maths and science, and all that stuff."

"And combat?"

"Tanith has it covered."

"Tanith is rough."

"Tanith is a suitable teacher."

"Fine, what magic will it take on?"

"We'll see."

"When are you going for the scan?"

"Next Tuesday."

"Wow, Val's growing up!"

"I know!"

Silence fell again, then the doors burst open, and Grouse came out, looking tired.

"Help!" He said "It's a murder spree!"

The girls ran in, to see Tanith on the ceiling, Fletcher popping around the room, and Wreath and Skull on a 'Fight to the Death' Mission.

"HEYY!" Val roared, holding 'the bump'.

Everybody turned to her.

"Wreath, if you kill him, who's going to help raise the child? Hey, because I know Fletcher won't make a great farther, and I was planning on making you the Godfather, but not if you kill the farther." She sighed, and China helped her to a chair.

Tanith jumped off the ceiling and landed next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You're right" Wreath apologised "I'm sorry for trying to kill him."

"It's okay."

"Is it heck okay!" Skull protested.

"Drop it!" Tanith said, holding onto the handle of her sword.

"Yes ma'am" Skull replied, going to join Val.

"I'm going to rest." Val stood up, holding 'the bump' and walking out the room.

"Good Idea." China said, leading Val out the room.

**I know it's short, but I hope you like it. **


	18. The Bump Part Two The bump has a name

**The child is born! Time to tell the parents that the child is magic.**

**Child; 6Months**

"Time to tell the parents" Val sighed, cradling her now fast asleep daughter.

"Yep." Skull agreed, activating the charms on his collarbones that China had set.

He grew black hair, green eyes, and pale skin.

"Let's go then" Skulduggery added, knocking on the door.

Moments later the old door opened and Val's mother stood there, looking at her daughter, and her grandchild.

"Steph" She whispered, trying not to wake up the baby.

"Mum" Val nodded, smiling.

They walked in and sat down by the dining table.

"So who's the lucky man again? Mr. Peasant?"

"Pleasant." He corrected.

"Oh my mistake, so what's the babies name?"

"That's were you might need to sit down…" Val replied, looking down at the baby.

"Ummm, okay…"

Val glanced at Skull, who returned the glance.

"Okay." Val began. "Ever since I was 12, I've been... Keeping something from you"

"All these years and you didn't think to tell us?"

"Yes, it wasn't easy but…" She sighed. "Maybe this will make things easier." She passed put the baby on the table, still fast asleep, then, she slowly lifted it from the table, making it float into skulls arms, she put her arms down, and the baby gently fell into his grasp.

Her mother started at her, speechless.

"Mum, I'm magic, the last of the Ancients."

"The Ancients? Didn't your father speak about them? And Gordon, he was a huge believer in all that stuff… I can't believe it's true though…"

"Yes. I think he is one too. Whether this little one is or not, we have yet to find out, she might get magic of Mr. Pleasant here, we're yet to find out. It has run through our family for so long, even the twins might have it. But lord hope they don't."

"So, how does this link in with her name?"

Val looked at Skull; it was his turn to talk.

"Or names hold power" He began. "You have a given name, like… Val for example, her given name is Stephanie. Her taken name, the name she has chosen, to protect that name, is Valkyrie Cain.

"Before she took that name, anybody in the magical world would be able to control her, against her will."

"Oh.." Val's mother sighed.

"And then you have a true name, everybody has one, a name, kept secret, that is only revealed in your dreams.

"Even with a taken name, you're powerless against it."

"Okay… So… What's your name?"

"I can't say, not even Val knows it."

"Val?"

"Steph."

"Oh. I can't get used to that."

Silence took over, then, a moment later, Val's farther came home.

"Oh thank god! I don't have to put up with this alone!" Val's mother sighed; he farther walked in, looking at everybody.

"Val, and Mr. Peasant."

"Hi dad"  
"Pleasant!" Skull argued back.

"And who's the midget?"

"Your granddaughter." He looked at her, wide eyed, then a giant grin crossed his face.

"And how old is she? What's her name? Is she a pain? Anything like me yet? What's her name?"

"Calm down dad."  
Val caught him up to the convocation.

"Well… So all the talk about the Ancients… It was true?"

"Every little bit." Skull said. "Depending on what you said that is."

"It's hard to believe."

"I know."

"The Childs name?" Val's mother added.

"Her given name, Samantha Pleasant" Val said proudly.

"Her taken name?"

"She can choose it, when she's older, but for now, call her cherry."

"Why Cherry?" Her father asked.

The child opened her eyes.

"Look." Val passed Sam over to her parents, who looked into her eyes.

"They're almost red." Val's farther commented.

"Yep" Skull and Val said proudly.

Sam began to cry.

"Urgh" Val sighed, standing up to take the baby.

"Shhh" She whispered, taking the baby upstairs.


	19. Chapter 19 All Alone Ending

**Yes. I haven't been on in a while. Not like I completely forgot about this account or anything... .  
Well. I'm going to attempt to continue with these stories now.  
I'm sorry the chapters are messed up- Can't remember if I've already apologised for that...  
This one will continue from the story of which Valkyrie and Skulduggery are rivals... **

_**~Dedicated to Dawn Ruthless~**_** :')**

Sunlight beamed onto her face, making her feel warm. Not only on the outside, but inside too. It was comforting.  
She remembered the days she stood on the cliff, waiting for Skulduggery to show up. The warmth and comfort of the sun changed immediately to blind rage. She breathed heavily, calming herself down.  
And arm touched her shoulder gently, bringing her back down to reality.

"Valkyrie. Calm down?" His rough southern accent sent Goosebumps down her back.  
"Get. Off." She gave him a few seconds. When he didn't move his arm, she grabbed his hand, twisted it, forcing him to spin round, she didn't do this gently. She was mad, and she needed a punching bag.  
Sanguine yelped, trying to pull away. She flipped him over her back, flicking her foot into the air. His face collided and she dropped him to the ground.  
"Next time. Let go, darlin'."

She sat down. They had arrived at a field, on the top of a hill. She could hear _"baa's" _and _"moo's"_ from the animals in the far off fields. They made her want to smile. The reason she didn't? Animal's poo. And poo smells.

She cocked her head, stood up slowly, then kicked Sanguine's foot. He was still lay on the ground, where she left him.. Only a little crippled.

"Sanguine!" She kicked him again.  
"WHAT?" He sat up, rubbing his head.

"That figure, over there. Who is it?" She hadn't taken her eyes off it.

"I- Umm... Oh her!"

The figure strode elegantly towards them. Each step as if nothing but cloud was beneath her. She wore a long white cloak which flowed down her body, swaying from side to side as she walked. The hood covered most of her face, but Valkyrie could make out her pale face. She practically floated to the top of the hill of which they were stood on.

The sky was quiet not a single cloud, bird or plane. The animals silenced and since the girl had stood before Valkyrie, all she could smell was a field of flowers.

The girl dropped her hood. Valkyrie was stunned.

"Hello, Steph." She smiled, her milky brown eyes resting on how priceless Valkyrie's expression was.

She had bright orange hair that shone almost magically. Her pale skin melted into her beautiful complexion.

A gentle wind blew, opening her cloak. She wore a white tank top, her figure slim but curvy, the top complimented her figure, and made her breasts show more than felt necessary. She wore a skirt that slit down her sides and down to her knee. Her long white boots made the complete outfit.

"Miss me?" The girl said, he voice almost angelic.

"E-E-Emile!" Valkyrie finally blurted out.

Emilie giggled, it was cute. Valkyrie could see Sanguine falling for her.

"Sanguine. I need a word." Valkyrie growled, gripping his forearm and pushing him down the hill.

"What now?" He whispered angrily while trying not to fall over.

"Explain_. Her_!" She growled.

"What about her? She contacted me saying you both knew each other, she said she was powerful and of use to us." He shrugged.

"Yes. We knew each other. That _doesn't _mean we get along!" She snapped. Thoughts processed of beating the crap out of him. But she didn't.

"Well. She's here now. Get over it." Sanguine brushed himself off, and then walked up the hill, trying to keep his posture.

Valkyrie sat down. _What can I do now? _She thought. At the top of the hill she could over hear Emilie's giggle.

"I do apologise m'lady!" Sanguine had said, smoothing out his voice. Valkyrie nearly gagged.

"Oh, it's fine! She probably told you she doesn't like me, or that I've ruined her life, or something like that. I do hope you know it's a big misunderstanding." 

This made Valkyrie fume. Who was she to say that? It's a load of crap anyway!  
Valkyrie marched up the hill, stepping a small few inches away from Emilie.

"Do you ever stop lying?" Valkyrie nearly shouted, Emilie can tell that the past had left a scar on Valkyrie's mind.

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about." She smiled, that's when Valkyrie knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Yes you bloody well do! Stop lying and tell him the truth!"

"I do dislike repeating myself" Emilie flicked her hair away.

"Fine. You tell him what happened then!" Valkyrie stepped back, as Emily brushed her cloak and smiled up.

"You see" she began. "It started when me and Val here were still discovering magic, she could just about move a rock, as I took to an adept piece. Valkyrie offered to come join a day with Skulduggery, to see the thrill. To learn." A wind blew, as Valkyrie settled into the memory.

"The next day she came back, not a single scratch, and continued with a story of being the last of the ancients and what not~" Her voice became melodic. She spoke with the wind.

"I told her to calm down, that it wouldn't make her any different or stronger. She then returned with a story that she killed was able to use the Sceptre of the Ancients'. To which, I was intrigued. I asked her if I could watch now, but she said no."  
"To which I was devastated, why such a hero would do this. I mean. We're friends. There's no reason I couldn't participate in this super hero team, right?" Anger twitched into her voice, and she did nothing to mellow herself.

"So, she accused me of lying about the death of her uncle! Which I did no such thing!"

She mellowed herself here, smiling up at Valkyrie as she fixed her posture.

"To then, we fell out and she continued her adventures with the Skeleton man. Your turn, Valkyrie."

Valkyrie glared. "She did lie about Gordon! She said she killed him!"

"I did no such thing!" Emilie replied confrontationally.

"Then how did you know about each exact marking? I remember you shouting at me about it, in tears down the phone because you couldn't go. I said _"Sorry I'm busy now. Maybe another time?"_ And you continued screaming at me. So we stopped speaking since. And my hatred for you has grown since."

"Sanguine! She's lying!" She pouted, fluttering her eyelashes and widening her big brown eyes. "You wouldn't think I'd lie about the death of a relative, do you?"

"People change." Valkyrie muttered. Walking away.

"Val!" Sanguine shouted, preparing to chase her."

"Don't be such a spoiled brat!" Screamed Emilie. Her hair whipped around her, she pulled two blades from her boots.

"Ah crap..." Valkyrie muttered as Emilie darted for her, both blades spinning in her arms.

Valkyrie jumped, using the air to help her fly to Sanguine's side. "Move!" Valkyrie shouted, pushing Sanguine down the hill, they ran together towards a windmill.

"Why am I in the middle of this?" He shouted, not daring to look back.

"Because you brought her here!" Valkyrie shouted back. "Now! Go into the windmill and call somebody! I'll hold her off!"

Valkyrie stopped, spinning on the spot just in time to see a blade slash at her. She dropped, landing perfectly on her hands and spun again, flicking her legs out. She tripped Emilie up, and then kicked her in the chest and face. That got some distance between them for Valkyrie to run.

It wasn't long before Emilie was up, her cloak and skirt waving behind her in the wind, her pupil was red, her hair darkened and turned into the colour of blood.

"Ah. Shit." Valkyrie said, she remembered this happened once, and she had to stop Emilie from murdering the person who angered her this much.

She slid downwards and used the air to push back; she slid underneath Emilie who was stalking her like a ghost.

_That's it!_ Valkyrie thought.

"Hay! Emilie!" Val shouted, catching Emilie's attention.

"Remember when were little? And I used to jump out at you saying "Boo" And you would nearly cry?"

Emilie swung for Val, but she slipped away again. "Missed me!"

Emilie swung repeatedly until Valkyrie was stuck at the Windmill.

"Remember all that teasing you I did earlier? Can we just, I don't know, forget about that?" Valkyrie panicked.

She shut her eyes as Emilie swung again for Valkyrie's neck.

It was all over.

Valkyrie felt something warm trickle down her face. She opened her eyes to see Emilie's chest dripped with blood.

"What-?" Valkyrie mumbled, looking over the bleeding body.

"Emilie. You are under arrest for assault on an Ex-Sanctuary agent." A comfortingly familiar voice called from ahead.

"SKULDUGGERY!" Valkyrie shouted, darting forwards. He stood in his suit, his hat, scarf and gun in hand. She stood by his side, she felt at home. She never realised until now, how much she missed being on the winning team.

Emilie hissed in pain as she sunk to the floor. Then, she sunk into the floor.

Skulduggery sighed, Emilie was now a rival. Teamed with Sanguine.

He dropped his arms to his side, his gun hiding into a pocket in his Blazer.

"_Valkyrie_..." He whispered.

She said nothing, but hugged him, her arms clinging around his skinny figure. He smiled, not his normal sarcastic smiles. He felt warm, not from the sun, but from the soul.

He rest his arms on her waist, and then together, they flew back to the Sanctuary.

When they landed, he looked down at her face, her eyes were red and her face was wet with tears. He wiped them away. "I'm sorry." He whispered again. "If it makes you feel any better. I left Carly with Sanguine; chances are she'll drive him insane."

Valkyrie smiled up at him. Brushed herself off, then walked by his side into the Sanctuary. She preferred her life this way.


	20. Chapter 20 Fletcheriee!

**BAYUM. Fletcherie. Basing these on before the whole Remnant thing... You know why? I liked Tanith :c **

Valkyrie got up, stretching every part of her body and rubbing her eyes. She brushed a hand through her hair, sighed and set a shower up. She dropped her large shirt- which she used as a nightie, wrapped a towel around her body and wandered towards the bathroom of Gordon's house.

The shower was warm, she loved how it felt on her skin, and she hadn't had any fights yesterday, so it was nice to have a normal shower, no cuts, bruises or anything painful.

She washed herself then climbed out, turning the shower off, enjoying the steam around her. She picked her towel up, wrapped her hair in it and rubbed her hair between the towel, after a while she stopped, shook her head and put the towel around her waist.

She walked back into her room, slipped on her underwear and some shorts. She had another day off, plus the weather was lovely.

The introduction to _Blink 182- What's my age again?_ Played from her phone, the caller ID Said "Fletch!" She answered.

"Yes?" She sounded unhappy, but inside she was almost ecstatic he phoned.

"Hay Val, come to your door?"  
"I'm at Gordon's." She replied, smiling at the fact he was stood there, at her mother's house, waiting for her...

"Oh... That's right! You live there now!"

"Indeed. I'll see you soon?"

"Bye lovely!" He hung up leaving a smile on her face. _Bless him~ _She thought, putting her phone in her pocket then rooting through her room for a shirt.

**Knock, Knock!**

She sighed. "One sec Fletch!"

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to silently open the door.

"I'm trying to find a shirt, just wait there. And close the door?" She moved from the draws and looked through her wardrobe. She couldn't see anything she liked.

A few more seconds passed...

"I could help you?"  
"Fletcher, I'm not wearing a shirt!"

"I know... I won't look? Put a towel around you or something?" She looked at the towel on her bed.  
"Fine!" She sighed, reaching for the towel. Fletcher opened the door, almost too eagerly.

"You could've at least given me a minute to put the towel on!" She pushed at the air to make him turn around.

She put the towel around her then continued searching. Fletcher turned around after a moment.

"I liked your bra!" He commented after a moment, she rolled her eyes and continued looking.

After a while of silence, Fletcher turned to Val. "Why don't you wear this?"

It was something she had since she was 10, it would practically be a bra for her now.

"No." She continued looking.

"Fine, what about this one?" He held up a normal tank top, thin straps for the shoulders, a little low cut, put perfectly normal.

"That'll do..." She shooed him out as she dropped her towel and slid the black tank top on.  
"Alright, what shall we do?" She asked while walking out of her room, placing the towel, now nicely folded, in a washing basket.

"What about in your garden? It's huge; we can get the hose out and just mess around?"

"Well, alright..." She put the Sprinklers in the back on, walking outside, enjoying the heat on her face, mixed in with the small drops of water from the Sprinklers, it was almost heaven.

Before she knew it she was being pushed! She twisted and pulled Fletcher down with her, they rolled on the floor; landing with Val lay on top of Fletcher, he held her close. The sprinklers turned on them, drenching them both. They couldn't help but laugh. Fletcher leaned forward, towards Valkyrie a bit, slowly. She ignored him, standing up, and then helping him up. He went slightly red, but it washed away when he realised, she didn't notice.

They glanced at each other. "I bet I could beat you in wrestling, no magic." Fletcher said, pride in his eyes.

"It's a bet." Val smirked; she stepped towards him, flashed her hands in his face and laughed as he flinched backwards.

They circled for a while, then at the same time, lunged for each other. Valkyrie swooped low, tackling him down, she rolled away before he could grab her, went to stand.

Fletcher grabbed her ankle desperately and tugged her down, she fell laughing, they both went to get up but slipped on the wet grass.

Val was then the first up, she skidded towards him. He lay down so Val fell over him, he pulled her towards him, straddled her then moved his face to hers, whispering into her ear "_I told you I could beat you"_

She wriggled vaguely and smiled at him. "I lost the bet."

"You did!" Fletcher grinned, proud of himself.

"So, what do you win?"

He took a moment... "I win... A night in! Both of us, watching a film, two person truth or dare? It'll be fun!"

She laughed shoving him off her. "Alright, you're getting food though!"

He smiled then stood up. "I'll be back soon then!~" He winked and teleported out.

She smiled, and then turned the Sprinklers off. She sat in the living room watching the new _"Two and a half men"_

_It's just not the same without Charlie. _She thought.

"Oooh! I like this one!" Fletcher said, walking in from the kitchen. "I'm back by the way!" He sat next to her while she looked confused.

"Everything's put away?" She asked.

"Yeah Boy!"

She laughed then turned to him. "So what do you have planned?"

"There's a few film's on the side, choose one, I need to go toilet" He casually walked upstairs and left her to it.

She looked at the three "_Easy A" That'll probably arouse him. "Insidious". He'll probably try and cuddle... That leaves "Shaun of the dead" Who doesn't like that film?_

She put it into the DVD player.

_Six already? _She thought again, then she heard Fletcher walking down the stairs. She placed popcorn on the table then sat down with a blanket.

"What film?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"Shaun of the dead" She smiled, pressing 'play.'

Half way through the film- at the least- She yawned and leaned on him, he put his arm around her until she fell asleep. He smiled at her, she was even cuter when she was sleeping, he didn't think that be possible.

He picked her up and carried her upstairs, then placed her on her bed. "Goodnight Valkyrie" He smiled, then went to kiss her cheek.  
"Fletch?" She mumbled...

"Yeah?"

"Sorry I fell asleep..."  
"It's fine Val" He smiled again.  
She sat up. They ended up speaking for nearly two hours about nothing really.

"But if Iguana's did take over the world, what would happen to us?" Val asked.  
"Well, we'll still have each other, you can fight, I can get us an escape, and we'd save the world from the Iguana's. Screw Skulduggery. " Fletcher smiled.

They both laughed, then fell back onto the bed.

She curled up into him and he dropped his arm around her. She looked up at him, her eyes piercing. "Fletch?" She asked.

"Yeah?"  
"Why did you want a sleep over? Be honest."

He sighed, waited a moment, and then sat her up. "Because Val. I like you. A lot. And I was hoping I'd get the chance, to make a mood, and ask you out. But I never got that chance, so I guess it wasn't meant to be." He frowned a little, then looked at her.

She crawled back to him, kissing his cheek. She lifted her head and whispered in his ear "Why do you think I said yes?"

He looked her in the eye, then as if they do it all the time, they kissed. It was the most magical kiss ever. He held her close as she fell back, making him fall on top of her, he had a hand on the bed for balance. They kissed deeper, more passionately. Not a care in the world. Fletcher's free hand slid down her side and onto her thigh, normally she'd hit him, but right now she didn't care.

The kiss went on, they breathed through their nose, or took occasional breaths. Hands swapped from hip to thigh, to back to bum. It wasn't that they cared about anything until Val's phone rang.

She left it to ring twice, but on the third call, she decided it must be important.

She groaned as she urged Fletcher to get off her. She answered the phone "Hello?"

"Val, where are you?" Ghastly's voice echoed down the phone. "Come to my shop."

She hung the phone up, looked at Fletcher, their eyes both said the same thing. _Do you actually like me?_

She got her jacket and together they teleported to the shop.

**I admit, this was terrible. But any care for that has gone right now o.o**


	21. Birthday

**This font is dreadful. –Omg. This font's so much better! :')**

**Sorry for not updating, I got a puppy:'D she's a beautiful doggy, she is. American Akita! I love her so much, that I got up at seven just to feed and walk her ;_; ! Anyway, I'm dedicating a character to her. She's literally, sat there, chewing on my foot... I should probably stop her o.o**

**ENJOY:D Sorry if it's poo-ey :c**

The morning sun gleamed through her beige blinds, open slightly letting it shine in, dancing happily off her mirrors.

_It's winter. It's seven in the morning. What is the sun doing to me?_

She tossed and turned in her bed, pulling her feathered pillow over her face, making every attempt to block out the sun. It wasn't working. She was awake now. Her body ached, pounding and vigorously pumping blood through it as she stretched. She rolled to see the time.

_Holy crap! It's Noon!_

Suddenly, she was wide awake. She scrambled out of bed, put her slippers on and waddled down stairs, rubbing her eyes.

"SURPRISE!" Shouted a woman, her mother.

_I thought they'd forgotten about my birthday. Oh dear._

"Steph! Come open your presents! You'll love them! Daddy's made you breakfast!"

"Afternoon." Was all she could say, she sunk into a chair while presents piled up next to her.

Unlike last year, she actually liked these presents. Did her parents actually understand that she didn't like Barbie!

She opened the first one; it was a really cute black vest shirt with blood red ribbon along the side. The second was some dog tags with her name engraved on them. It's a shame she won't be able to wear them.

She got a few more nice things, dresses, pants, shorts, other jewellery and stuff like that. She got a really oddly wrapped one, raising an eyebrow, she opened it. It was 'Flea Repellent! Keep those fleas away!"

"Um... Dad, mum. Are you trying to say I have fleas?" Val asked, rather concerned.

"No, no, no! Here, come outside!" Her mum beamed, grabbing her hand and pulling her to the back garden door.

"Mum, what's going on?"

"Look!" She chirped, over flowing with happiness "Look what we got you!"

Her mother opened the door, a gust of wind hurdled into the house, blowing Val and her mother's bathrobe and a few leaves around. Most leaves settled on the moist white, frosty grass. Val rubbed her eyes, when she opened them she saw a small white and black patched creature running towards her. She blinked and it was jumping up on her. She could see it properly now.

_Well, it's not a zebra..._

The creature had a black face, the sides of her neck turning into a golden/silver colour while the rest was black. She had white fur with random black spots and her tail was mostly black with a white tip. The black on her tail was turning silver, like one of the patches.

_It's too fluffy to be a Dalmatian..._

"What's this?" Val bent down to stroke the bundle of energy licking her bathrobe.

"Your new puppy!" Her parents screamed, obviously they were waiting for this for a while...

The puppy bounced from person to person, barking and spinning, jumping and falling over people.

"She's an American Akita, she's playful, happy and the perfect pet for you! Take her for a walk, her name's Misha!"

"I guess it couldn't hurt... Let me get dressed."

Val skipped happily upstairs, dropping her bathrobe and putting on some old clothes to walk her new puppy in. Once she was in her old jeans, hoodie and coat she skipped back down stairs, got the leash and treats, and then set off walking Misha.

The first thing she saw was a man slip and fall over in front of her house, once he moved on, she fell into hysterics. Her puppy all too eager to chase the man, the walk was smooth; Misha was excited to everything around her, sniffing puddles, puke, blood and children.

They got to a main road; traffic was bad, she wasn't sure if they could cross. "Come on" She pulled Misha's leash to cross, half way across the road Misha stopped. Val could see cars approaching, her heart rate sped up. She was falling in love with this puppy, why won't she move?

She looked back down, to see the beautiful puppy, taking a massive crap in the middle of the road. Val nearly dropped with laughter.

"You're an odd one, aren't you?" Misha looked up at her, eyes gleaming with pride of her first poo on a road.

Cars stopped desperate not to hit the girl and her puppy, traffic built up even more, cars beeped and drivers raged, while this small puppy and girl stood in the middle of the road. Misha finished, looked back in pride, and then bounced around ready to go.

Val cleaned it up with a 'Poo-Bag' she got for her birthday. They walked on happily to the park, as if nothing happened; receiving dirty looks from drivers who are probably late for work now.

She pulled her phone out, phoned her speed dial one.

"Skull? You're not doing anything right? Come to the park near my house. The one in between my house and school. - Yeah, the one Fletcher got crapped on by a bird in. - See you soon!"

She hung up, smiling back at the memory. The park was empty, leaves blew around and swings covered in frost and ice. The grass was covered over. Val let Misha off leash.

First, she rolled over, as if she was checking that this wasn't a trick. She ran off, running into trees and slipping on twigs. She picked a few up, chewed, then dropped and moved on. She was having the time of her life.

Skull walked into the park. "What did you want to see me for?" He asked, sitting next to Val.

"Misha!" She shouted, grinning happily.

Skull looked confused. He had his black suit on with his facade.

Misha ran over, she jumped onto Skull, licking his suit and his gloved hands.

She barked and jumped around happily, she spun in circles, jumped up again, to wee on him... Skull pushed her off him, neatened his suit then turned to Val, who was in hysterics. "Care to introduce me?"

"This is Misha, my new puppy!" She beamed, stroking the puppy that was sat by her foot now.

"Lovely thing, Akita?"

"She is, how can you tell?"

"She obviously not a Husky, closest to that is either a wolf or an Akita, your parents obviously won't get you a wolf."

"True, she's beautiful isn't she? Can we train her to fight? I know it sounds weird, but while we're out saving the world, I'm always worrying about my family, if she can fight, I have nothing to worry about."

"I'll see what I can do; it's not every day sorcerers' get dogs..." He pulled out his phone and dialled China, walking swiftly away from the barking nuisance behind him.

Val picked up a stick and threw it, to which Misha ran the opposite way and into another tree.

**The poo thing.. Yeah, that actually happened, it was so funny:') And the wee thing, my friend had to go to college smelling like dog wee XD**

**Review? :'3**


End file.
